Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion Mega
Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion Mega is the 3nd game from the Cartoon Network: Punch Time series. The game revolves around Alpha Nanite and his minions planning to find a way into the real world to steal the uDraw Tablet and use it to take over Cartoon Network. Plot In the Prologue, Captain Planet was potroing the Cartoon Network Universe until he got teleported to an unknown world different from the TV announcer's Remote control's lair. He tries to find a way out until he was attacked by a dark figure revealed to be Vilgax! Captain Planet fights him until Father hits him with a fireball and Captain Planet grabs and throws him at Vilgax. Unotice, Aku appears behind him and slashes him in his scorpion form then the Rowdyruff Boys ram him against a floating rock and he grows weaker and tries fly away but Vilgax punched downwards at him. He pummels to the ground hard. He barely gets back on his feet as he finds himself surrounded by various villains. A hero watch some of Cartoon Network series. However, he finds that all these shows are facing utter destruction all over again. Leading him to watch Ben Tennyson, who, seeing a newspaper article about the return of his arch-enemy, Vilgax, heads off to find him. Ben is then transported into another world. Ben then meets Chowder. Ben, and Chowder then find Vilgax and Mung Daal and Shnitzel through Marzipan city. Vilgax manages to escapes while the others protect Mung. Soon as Vilgax tries to destroy Mung, Young Ben Tennyson appers to stops him as Diamond head. Mung Daal thanks them for saving him and Shnitzel Then, as Chowder's Dimension begins to disappear until a high teck rode appears and stops it, the Bens and Chowder teleported to the Cul-De-Sac, Ed, Doudle D and Eddy Meet the others, when the Forever Knights, and Vilgax's attack. The group defeats them, rescues the other kids, Jimmy, Sarah, Rolf, Kevin, Nazz, Johnny and Plank from the Kanker Sisters and join the group. But when their dimension begins to disappear. Until another rode cames out of no where and stops the dimesion from breaking apart. Then, with the help of Ben's Omnitrix and Ultramtrix, they transport to Providence HQ, where they fight a Dark Rex Salazar and Bobo Haha. Rex and Bobo join Ben, Young Ben, The Eds and Chowder to save Agent Six, Dr. Holiday and White Knight, rescuing Providence Agents along the way from Forever Knights, Vilgax and.. Kevin 11?!. Young Ben was suprised to see Kevin again along with Vilgax and then they fight. Ceaser then takes Ben, Young Ben, Ed, Double D, Eddy, Rex, Bobo, and Chowder to Abysus, where they defeat Van Kleiss, Biowulf, Skalamander and Breech. While the Pack is down for the count, Circe explains to the group that after Ben and Rex defeated the Alpha Nanite, he was found by Vilgax and gave him a shadow remote control that allowed the user to journey into other worlds, whereat Vilgax created a Syndicate with other villians, including Van Kleiss. Kleiss then recovers and vanishes with Circe, Ceazar and the Pack. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Cartoon Network Category:Video Games Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover games